


queen laid bare

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: femslash100, Cursed Storybrooke, Embarrassment, F/F, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was disconcerting, having that effect on someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	queen laid bare

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Mary Margaret/Regina - skirts. Takes place during season one before Regina's curse was broken.

Every morning when she walked to work, Mary Margaret could just _feel_ Mayor Mills’ eyes on her legs.

It wouldn’t be so unusual if she’d tried to draw attention to them with short skirts or heels, but she always dressed in her usual uniform of a knee-length shirt, wool tights, and flats—nothing especially sexy or alluring.  Yet whenever she passed Mayor Mills on the sidewalk, her eyes raked down Mary Margaret’s body and settled on her legs, eyebrows raised.

 _I don’t understand_ , Mary Margaret always thought, turning red and tugging her skirt down lower over her knees.  _She looks like she wants to unwrap me like a gift_.  It was disconcerting, having that effect on someone.

Sometimes, Mary Margaret would daydream about her knight in shining armor, about her true love that didn’t exist, how he’d sweep her off her feet and make love to her on a bed of wildflowers.  But on her darker days when nothing felt right and all she wanted to do was cry, she imagined lying on her back, her skirt hitched up over her hips, tights and underwear thrown on the floor. 

Her cunt would throb, begging to be touched beneath the layers of clothing, her body reacting against her wishes, but her prince charming never showed up in those dreams.  It was always Mayor Mills with her knowing smirk and dark eyes, looking at Mary Margaret’s bare body like she knew all her secrets and was going to use them against her.


End file.
